The Selection: Life as Blair Tamblin
by EruditeAbnegationMockingjay
Summary: This is Prince Matthew's selection and Queen Abby's great-niece Blair Tamblin is tired of being a one, she usually has nothing to do so she enters the selection for the chance to still be a one but do something. Natalie
1. Chapter 1

I sighed_._ Seriously for the fifth time this day I had nothing to do. For heavens sake I am a one, unless your king, queen, prince, or princess you seriously have no profession which means most of the time you just sit there daydreaming which is what my sisters Lilia, Bliss, and Cassia do. I was daughter of Alana Tamblin who was daughter of Jeanette Tamblin who was Queen Abby's sister. So my great aunt was Queen Abby.

I usually just sit around during the day, or I dance. I so so so wish I could be a 5 so I could dance all I wanted. I got up of the sofa and looked out the window of our beautiful five floor mansion. I saw my brothers Sean, Jackson, and Nathan playing basketball.

I went upstairs to my balcony and stared out at the palace. At least Queen America and King Maxon had something to do. Oh! Also Prince Matthew, he was nineteen, his selection. I slapped my fore-head. How could I forget? I ran downstairs and saw Cassia look at me questioningly. I ignored her and headed to the golden mailbox where three guards were standing.

I opened the mailbox and pulled out two letters. One for Bliss and one for me. I ran into the house and yelled "Bliss, the selection"! She got what I meant and she rushed over along with Cassia and Lilia.

Bliss tore her letter open and shrieked "I can't believe King Maxon is letting One's enter the selection this year!"

I nodded grabbing the fountain pen Lilia was handing me. I filled out the form.

_Name: _Blair Jenna Tamblin

_Age:_ 18

_Province: _Angeles

_Caste: _1

_Eye Color: _Blonde

_Eye Color: _Hazel

_Languages: _Illean, German, Italian, and French

_Talents: _Playing the flute, and ballet dancing

I finished and looked over at Bliss's form

_Name: _Bliss Savannah Tamblin

Age: 18

_Province: _Angeles

_Caste: _1

_Eye Color: _Dirty Blonde

_Hair Color: _Hazel

_Languages: _Illean, German, Spanish, French

_Talents: _Playing the viola, and singing

Our forms were pretty similar except for the fact that I spoke Italian and Bliss spoke Spanish. "Lets head over to the service office"! Lilia said bouncing up and down. Bliss and I headed over to our rooms. When I got into mine my maids Ariel, Maria, and Indie were dusting. "Ooh miss"! Ariel said noticing me. "Hello, guess what I'm entering the selection"! I said. All my maids gaped. "Wow, miss you have to get in, let get you the most regal outfit Illea has seen." Indie said.

"Make it better than Bliss's". I snapped at my maids. "Of course miss." Maria said.

My maids had put me in a silk strapless lavender dress which had beads covering the bodice, it had a small silk sash and the bottom was plain lavender silk with lace bordering the bottom.

My hair was put up in a regal bun and I wore some 2,000 dollar regal diamond earrings. I also wore some glitter diamond toe sling-backs. "Oh you look beautiful miss". Maria said. Indie and Ariel nodded. I smiled and nodded a thanks.

I walked outside and saw Bliss wearing a light pink sleeve-less dress It had dark pink flowers over the neckline and it had a plain pink lavender sash and it flared out with laced tulle. Her hair was curled and left down she wore some strappy white wedges and a diamond bracelet. I glared at her and walked downstairs without a word.

She looked at me in surprise then shook her head and followed me. I swallowed I hadn't meant to be mean but I couldn't help it I was jealous. Lilia squealed as we made our way downstairs. "You look amazing Bliss, Blair!" Lilia said gaping at Bliss. I flustered with jealousy. I grabbed my form and walked out the room without a word.

"She's an idiot". Bliss said. I turned red. "A big one". Cassia muttered. "I'm going to go see you later." She said.

I held back tears I seriously didn't want to be mean. I sighed and walked to the service office. When I stepped in everything stopped and I looked around confused. THen I realized that it was me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this was a short chapter but I haven't updated in a long time and I wont update till sunday. <strong>

**So this tory practically represents Blair Tamblin her wanting the crown so she joins the selection and her adventure throughout the selection.**

**Read my other three stories also.**

**Constructive Critisism is wanted!**

**Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE**

**~ Natalie**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi all! I know it's been a really long time. So much stuff in school. But since the quarter has ended, I have four days off! YAY! That means more time to write! **

**I have some announcements I'd like to make**

**1. I will be rewriting my Selection SYOC. Characters will be the same. There will be a from up soon, because I need details for the characters. **

**2. I am also rewriting The Princesses of Illéa. I've decided to change things.**

**3. I'm also rewriting The Selection: Life as Blair Tamblin. That because I don't like how the story started off. I think it could be better.**

**4. I'm going to update my story life as a princess the one about America probably this weekend.**

**Whoo! That's a lot of rewriting!**

**The news about The Heir has been freaking me out! Gosh, I'm soo excited. The cover is really pretty. But I wish Eadlyn had red hair instead of auburn. **

**See ya soon**

**-Natalie**


End file.
